The use of a battery or grouping of batteries (battery pack) is common in vehicles and other devices. The battery pack can become heated during operation. Should the heating rise above desirable levels, the operation and/or capabilities of the battery pack and/or device may suffer. Accordingly, a need exists to provide a cooling system that is operable to cool or otherwise coolingly influence the battery pack to operate if possible, within a desired temperature ranges.